1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ball pitching apparatuses and more specifically to a high precision ball launch system which launches a ball without error in trajectory.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is desirable to throw a ball or other objection with great accuracy for training in baseball and other sports. Current technology uses rotating wheels, disks, or other means to accelerate the ball over a short distance and release the ball suddenly or while it is still under acceleration. The current technology of ball pitching apparatuses produces a ball release with jerk, vibration, and rapid change in acceleration, resulting in ball trajectory error.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a high precision ball launch system which releases a ball without jerk, vibration, and rapid change in acceleration to produce a ball release without error in trajectory.
The present invention provides a high precision ball launch system which produces an accurate ball launch. The high precision ball launch system includes a major link, minor link, drive device, ball release mechanism, and support base. The major link is pivotally attached to the support base and rotated about a major axis by the drive device. The minor link is pivotally attached to one end of the major link and rotated about a minor axis. The ball release mechanism is attached to one end of the minor link. The ball release mechanism is preferably positioned on the minor link such that a center of the ball passes through the major axis. If the center of the ball passes through the major axis, the ball will have a straight line of trajectory and substantially zero acceleration when released. If the center of the ball does not pass through the major axis, the ball will not have substantially zero acceleration when released. The major link is rotated in one direction and the minor link is rotated in the opposite direction. However, the ball always moves in a straight line.
The rotation of the minor link may be provided through a chain or belt drive powered by the drive device. The drive device could be an electric motor, or any other suitable drive mechanism. The other end of the major link must be counter weighted to offset the weight of the minor link. The other end of the minor link must be counter weighted to offset the weight of the ball release mechanism. The ball release mechanism may retain the ball with a gripper mechanism, a vacuum device, or any other suitable mechanism.
Assuming counter clockwise rotation for the major link and clockwise rotation for the minor link with a top view; substantially zero velocity exists when the center of the ball, a major longitudinal axis of the major link, and minor longitudinal axis of the minor link are aligned on the axis of trajectory, and the ball at a right of the major axis. Assuming counter clockwise rotation for the major link and clockwise rotation for the minor link with a top view; substantially the highest velocity exists when the center of the ball is aligned above the major axis and the major longitudinal axis and the minor longitudinal axis are perpendicular to the axis of trajectory. The ball is preferably released when the high precision ball launch system achieves substantially the highest velocity and the ball is preferably grasped when the high precision ball launch system achieves substantially zero velocity. The acceleration is substantially zero at the instant of release, so the grasp force can be smoothly diminished and the release gentle. Spin could be imparted to the ball along an axis orthogonal to the line of release by providing a spinning ball release mechanism.
A second embodiment of the high precision ball launch system includes a pair of linear translating drive surfaces, at least one drive device, and carriage. Each linear translating drive surface includes a linear drive surface, a drive wheel, and an idler wheel. The linear drive surface could be a belt, sprocket driven chain, or any other suitable device. The drive wheel is disposed in one end of the linear drive surface and the idler wheel is disposed in the other end of the linear drive surface. A first linear translating drive surface and a second linear translating drive surface are mounted to the carriage such that the ball may be grabbed at an entrance and released at an exit. Preferably, a separate drive device is used for each linear translating drive.
When each drive wheel rotates, the linear drive surface translates. One drive wheel must rotate in a clockwise rotation and the other drive wheel must rotate in a counter clockwise rotation. The drive device could be an electric motor, or any other suitable drive mechanism.
Preferably, the distance of the linear drive surface is long enough to eliminate the effects of acceleration, jerk, and vibration. The distance between the linear drive surfaces at the exit is preferably slightly greater than at the entrance to provide a gentle release of the ball. A single guide plate may be attached behind each linear drive surface to provide the slightly greater distance at the exit than at the entrance. A set of wheels may also be used instead of the guide plate. A curvature could be imparted to the line of trajectory by translating each linear drive surface at a different speed. The carriage could also be rotated about the axis of trajectory to produce a ball pitch with spin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high precision ball launch system which releases a ball without error along the axis of trajectory.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high precision ball launch system which allows a ball to be spun about the axis of trajectory.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high precision ball launch system which allows a ball to be released with out vibration.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a high precision ball launch system which releases the ball with out a component of acceleration.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.